Why So Serious, Kim?
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Kim has faced insane villains before...but never of this caliber. This man called 'The Joker' is violent, yet conniving. It also looks like he's planning something...but what? Whatever is it, Kim will have a big sitch on her hands dealing with this enigma...more than she ever knows. (TDK Joker/Kim Possible crossover fusion) Rating will go up.
1. Prologue: Back Home

**Yes! Alright! FINALLY! I got this story going! I've so wanted to do this story for such a good while! And after some considered planning, I am NOW writing it! :D**

**As you can see, this is a **_**Kim Possible**_**/**_**The Dark Knight's **__**Joker**_** fusion story, meaning that ONLY The Joker is gonna be included in the KP universe. And let me just say this first and up front; this story **_**will **_**get dark in due time. Maybe even enough to be put the story in the M rated category. I mean, this **_**is**_** "The Dark Knight"****Joker we are dealing with here, so…yeah. :P**

**Also, just giving you all a heads up, the Lowardian invasion DID NOT HAPPEN. There was no invasion, no aliens, no nothing. Don't worry, the episode 'Graduation' DID happen…just under different circumstances, which I will reveal later on! ;)**

**Anyways, here we go! Everyone, prepare yourselves for one wild ride! Here's hoping you all like this! Enjoy! :D**

**(By the way, this is my first KP fanfic. I hope I've done the characters justice! :O )**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney. Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, and the Joker are owned by DC Comics and WB Pictures. This story idea, however, is mine. ;)**

* * *

**-Why So Serious, Kim?-**

* * *

Above the clouds, a soaring airliner soared through the night sky. Some of the passengers were asleep, while others were awake, watching the in-flight movie. Around the right side of business class, a beautiful auburn-haired young woman was sleeping peacefully, leaning her head on her pillow next to the window. Sitting next to her, a quietly animated, short, blond-headed young man was watching the movie with his headphones on.

"And…oooh! Yeah! Deliver that punch like it's hot!" the young man whispered loudly, mimicking the punches as he watched.

The girl stirred in her sleep, eyes fluttering open. She moved her eyes and head slightly to her left to look at the boy that was seated next to her, who was completely involved in the movie. She smiled faintly at him, fatigue trying to cast a spell on her, but was now fully awake. She sat up slowly, yawning and stretching in her seat, and turned to the young man, who in turn noticed the movement out of the corner of his right eye. He turned to her and gave her a cheerful, but sheepish grin.

"Oh! Uh, heh…um, sorry Kim. Did I wake you?" he asked, feeling embarrassed.

The girl named Kim chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it, Ron. I needed to wake up anyway." She stretched again, loosening the kinks in her joints. She turned to Ron with a smile and said, "So, what are you watching?"

Ron smiled back, "Ah, just a generic action film. The dialogue is atrocious, but the action is pretty good."

Kim giggled, "You seem pretty involved in it."

"Heh, well, you know, the Ronster's got to meet up to the villains' expectations when they're ready to take me on!" Ron joked.

Kim smirked slyly. "Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind when I'm trying to steal a nacho away from you."

Ron did a mocking gasp. "Kimberly!"

Kim laughed, "No, but seriously, it seems like you've improved. When we were fighting Drakken's goons that one time in Spain, you kept up with their hand movements really well."

"Ah, I still kind of goof up every now and then," Ron said, blushing slightly from Kim's praise and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"But you still get back up. And that's one of the things that I really admire about you, Ron. I mean it, you've definitely improved," Kim said as she smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

Now Ron's face was bright red as he nervously laughs. "Well…you obviously have better traits than me. I'm just on the side. I mean, you were offered a job at Global Justice!"

"Oh come on Ron, you were mentioned too!" Kim reminded him. "Dr. Director was really surprised by how you handled yourself."

Ron chuckled softly, face still red. "Ah, I just try not to get myself all beaten up. I'm not all that special," he shrugged. "I still think that you would be the better candidate for the job, Kim."

Kim smiled solemnly at Ron, "Ron…" She said as she put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Really, you need to have some self-confidence in yourself. You help me more than you know. It wouldn't be Team Possible without you. I honestly couldn't ask for a better partner _or_ a better boyfriend."

Ron smiled warmly at her as well. "Well…okay, maybe I did alright, I suppose. And don't worry KP, I'm getting there with the self-confidence bit. I just think you're the better fighter than little ol' me." Ron leaned back in his chair, still gazing at Kim. "Still, that's a big honor coming from GJ."

"Hm. I guess stopping her brother from mind controlling all of Global Justice and taking control of Middleton was the winning touch, huh?"**(1)** Kim said as she leaned back in her chair too.

"Yeah." Ron frowned for a moment. "Man, right when we were having graduation, too. That Gemini is a jerk."

"Well, he's definitely not bothering anyone now." Kim reminded him. "I made sure he was sent to one of the most secure prisons in the country."

"Heh, man, it must suck to be him right now." Ron smirked. Looking straight ahead, he sighed. "Wow, I can't believe we're actually going home right now."

Kim looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Ron, we were just in Hong Kong for summer school. It wasn't that long, only around a month and a half."

"Hey, working as a culinary student is actually tiring." Ron defended himself. "I take the art of food _very _seriously, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Kim said drolly as she smirked at Ron teasingly. Believe it or not, Ron has been accepted in a cooking academy in Hong Kong, The academy must've seen his show back in his sophomore year and decided to give him an application to the school. "Well, I do find it really great that you're majoring in something you absolutely love."

"Heh, I'm just glad we're attending institutes of higher learning in the same city! Although I might consider myself very lucky to not be in your shoes right now," Ron joked.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Kim said, leaning back and planting her hand on her forehead. "I mean, I know being a diplomat is hard work, but all this learning about international politics is making my head hurt!"

Kim as well was accepted to one of Hong Kong's fine learning institutes and was majoring in diplomacy. She founds it interesting, what with how many countries negotiate and communicate with other, but it was also stressful and taxing. Like her family motto though, 'Anything is possible for a Possible.'

"Well, hey! At least you're doing it to help people!" Ron reassured her with a smile.

Kim chuckled softly and turned to Ron, returning a smile as well. "Yeah. That I am, Ron."

They sat there, relaxing in their seats, both of them thinking.

Ron sat in his seat, reflecting on his time in Hong Kong…for different reasons.

Even though he was accepted to a culinary academy in Hong Kong, Ron wouldn't have been there thanks to his sensei at Yamanouchi for mentioning him. The reason why he did that was because his sensei had connections to one of Hong Kong's advanced martial artists, a good friend of his during his old dojo days. He agreed to teach Ron and let him catch up on his old training. Not only was he rushing back and forth between his cooking classes, but afterwards he would have to go to this said friend's house/underground dojo in the city to work and improve on his fighting skills, with the exception of unleashing his Mystic Monkey Powers. It was a difficult process for him to go from one place to another, juggling school and doing his training, but then add to the fact that he still went on missions with Kim. It was definitely overkill for his schedule. But all in all, he had to say, he really thought that he had improved, like Kim had said. His reflexes were better, he could actually deliver some kicks and punches to his foes, and best of all, he wasn't losing his pants every time. All that training he went through with his sensei at the time (whose name was Gou You**(2)**) had made him a more capable fighter. When the Gemini takeover happened during their graduation, he made it his sworn duty to protect Kim from any threat that was thrown at them. Even though Kim could handle herself, and this he knew, he still wanted her to know that he'll always be there by her side, protecting her from anything.

However, Ron felt like he couldn't let Kim know about his training in Hong Kong just yet. He wanted to keep it a secret for now. He didn't like keeping secrets from Kim, but he still wanted to let her call the shots in their missions. She was the leader, and Ron didn't want to get in the way of that. Besides, she was better at that job than he was. He figured that he would only bust out the moves when Kim was in serious danger.

As for Kim, she was also reflecting on past events, recalling the aftermath of their graduation and the Gemini takeover in Middleton…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"_Ah, Bueno Nacho! Thank goodness you weren't harmed during the chaos and destruction!" Ron said, gazing at the fast food restaurant lovingly._

_It was the day after Gemini's takeover and people were still recovering. Thanks to Kim and Ron's valiant success for defeating Gemini and his cronies, the city of Middleton awarded them with a day of free spending at any of the places in town. Ron jumped right at the opportunity first to go to Bueno Nacho for a free 'Lunch Feed Fiesta', as Ron aptly called it. Kim decided to go with her boyfriend to make sure he didn't overindulge himself. Kim knew that Ron's love for everything Bueno Nacho was untamable, but she told him to eat the right appropriate portions of what he normally ate. Ron agreed, albeit hesitantly, but was loyal to his word. They were now in front of the restaurant, with Ron taking a moment to regard his favorite eatery in all of its glory and reminisce the fact that it was still intact._

"_I am starvin' for some party sized nachos right about now! And the best part of it all, is that it's all FREE!" Ron cheered. "Woohoo! We definitely need to get rewarded like this more often!"_

_Rufus popped out of his pocket and nodded vigorously, tongue hanging out. "Mm-hmm! Party size! Free!"_

"_Hold your taste buds, Ron. Remember; don't go overboard with the selection," Kim reminded her boyfriend._

_Ron sighed sadly, "Yes ma'am."_

_Kim smiled at Ron as they were about to enter Bueno Nacho…_

…_until they were sucked up by transportation tubes from the ground! _

"_Whoa!" Kim yelled._

"_Aaaugh!" Ron yelled as well._

_They were both sucked in…_

* * *

_As they swerved through transportation tubes, they eventually landed on some plush chairs._

"_Oof!" Kim and Ron collectively said. They examined their environment. It looked to be a very nice and opened office, completed with a large U-shape bookcase surrounding a dark wooden oak desk with a seal in front of it that has the initials of Global Justice on it, GJ. A chair was facing its back against the two young adults behind the desk._

"_Welcome back, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable," said a refined voice, as the chair turned to face them, which the person sitting on the chair was none other than Dr. Director, who was also known as by her real name, Betty._

"_Dr. Director?" said Kim a little surprised._

"_Whoa, nice office, Dr. Direct!" Ron complimented as he looked around the space. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket to look around the room and whistled._

"_Thank you," Betty said with a smile. "I have called you two in my office to discuss personal matters."_

"_Um…okay," Kim said hesitantly. "What about?"_

"_First off, I want to thank you and Ron for completely handling the situation with my rougue brother, Gemini. I've seen to it that he will be in the most heavily secure prison in the country. You not only saved your town from that maniac of a brother of mine, but perhaps the whole world. I dread to think what he would have done if he mind-controlled all of our Global Justice agents," Betty said, her elbows on her desk, with her hands clasped together beneath her chin. _

"_Uh-heh, uh, yeah, that, um…wouldn't be a good thought," Ron grimaced._

"_Oh, no big. Me and Ron just gave it our all," Kim said with a nonchalant wave._

"_Although he did ruin our graduation ceremony," Ron said with a frown._

"_Ah, yes. Your graduation ceremony. How was that after you resolved the situation?" Betty asked._

"_Um…" Kim started, wondering what this meeting was all about, "It was…nice…?"_

"_Oh yeah, it really went well after all that takeover stuff! The city was really grateful, of course, and after that, the city let us have free access to anywhere we go in town for a whole day!" Ron said with a grin._

"_Hmm. And my calculations were correct as to where you would celebrate your victory," Betty said a knowing smile._

_Ron chuckled. "Ah, you know us too well, Doc."_

"_Um, excuse me, but uh," Kim said raising her hand as if she was in school, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but…was there a reason why you brought us here?"_

"_Ah, straight to the point! I like that," Dr. Director smirked as she stood up from her seat and began explaining. "You see, Global Justice wants to congratulate you two on a job well done on all of your missions. You two have successfully stopped every villainous plot that lurks around every corner of the Earth, including Gemini, in which I commend both of you for your work. Kim, you definitely have great and superb skill, and you showed those skills tremendously yesterday against Gemini's scheme." _

"_Um…thank you," Kim said with an appreciative nod and a small smile._

_Dr. Director turned to Ron. "And you Ron have surprised us as well with the amount of skills that you demonstrated during Gemini's reign. You certainly improved yourself in due time," she said to Ron with a smile. _

"_Oh, well, uh, heh," Ron nervously laughed a bit. "I uh, I get by at times." he said a little sheepishly with a small grin._

_Dr. Director nodded with smirk. "That you do." She faced them both again and said, "Now, the reason why I called you all here, is that I would think you, Kimberly Anne Possible, and Ronald Stoppable, would be an exceptional and beneficial addition to Global Justice."_

_Kim and Ron's eyes widened at the offer. Rufus gasped._

"_You…want us to be a part…of GJ?" Kim asked in shock._

"_Whoa…a-are you serious?" Ron stuttered as he sat there stunned._

"_Indeed I am," Betty answered both of their questions with a smile. "I think both of you would make outstanding agents in our organization. You two are old enough to apply, and you two stopped Gemini with such expertise and bravery that I have no doubt in my mind that both of you would make excellent additions," she said, having great confidence in them. "What do you two say?"_

_Kim and Ron sat there, astounded that they achieved this honor. They glanced at each other, seeing if they have the same reaction to this. Kim snapped out of her daze and shook her head to clear it. "Wow…uh…" _

"_Bon-diggidy man, that's um…" Ron said as he put a hand to his head to comprehend what was offered to him._

_Kim sat there and looked down to stare at her feet and to thought about it. This definitely was a big honor for them. But were they really ready for this kind of lifestyle right now? What about their families? Their friends? …Their goals in life?_

_Kim glanced up at Dr. Director. "...Um…well…" she sighed, "Dr. Director…as much as the offer sounds tempting, I…I'm afraid I'll have to pass."_

_Dr. Director frowned sadly but listened with interest. "Really?" _

"_Yeah, you know, I'm with KP on this. Sorry, as awesome as that really sounds, we kind of have to get ready for college and all of that," Ron explained to Betty._

"_Yeah. Ron and I are going to Hong Kong next month for summer school, and I don't think now would be a good time. This is also a big decision for Ron and me to think about. I mean, if we take this job, we wouldn't be able to see our family and friends all that much. Don't get us wrong, we're very flattered, but…like I said, I don't think now is a good time to go into the secret service business," Kim said, putting her two cents in._

"_Oh…" Dr. Director nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but…I wouldn't want to let you all join Global Justice if you were unsure. It is true, this decision is quite a handful for you two to decide, and both of you do have your whole life ahead of you. And education is important…I honestly actually thought that you all haven't decided on what you all wanted to do yet," she said, smiling softly. "Well, if you two ever feel like joining Global Justice sometime in the future, the offer is always on the table."_

_Kim smiled kindly. "Thank you, Betty."_

"_Yeah, thanks Doc!" Ron said with a grin as he chuckled, "Wow! Don't I feel special! I've been selected to join GJ!"_

_Rufus crawled up to Ron's shoulder and cheered for him and patted the back of his neck._

_Dr. Director chuckled as she said, "Well, I guess this meeting is adjourned then. I should go ahead and send you two back to your destination. I really do hope we cross paths again soon." Betty smiled at the two. "May you two succeed in accomplishing all of your goals. And again, the offer is always on the table."_

"_Sure thing, Betty," said Kim nodded with a smile._

"_You bet!" said Ron also smiling with a 'thumbs up'._

_And with that, they were sucked up back to their intended destination. _

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"_Attention passengers, we will be nearing Middleton International Airport in about ten minutes."_

Kim snapped out of her reminisce and looked at her watch. She turned to Ron who looked like he had awoken from a brief sleep.

"Almost there, Ron." Kim told her boyfriend quietly as she smiled. "In about ten minutes, we'll be back in Middleton."

Ron gave out a sleepy smile to Kim. "Alright!" he said quietly. "All this international flight stuff is making my butt go numb."

Kim giggled. "You never complained about air travel before when we go to missions."

"Well, yeah, but that's because we go on really fast jets," Ron reasoned.

Kim rolled her eyes comically at him. "Well, keep your butt in check. We'll be seeing our family soon."

Ron felt a stir in his pocket, as the head of Rufus popped out of his pocket with sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Don't worry little guy, we're almost home," Ron reassured, as he petted his little hairless mole-rat buddy. Rufus felt content with that answer as he hummed peacefully back into his pocket.

"I can't wait to see Mom and Dad. Heck, I can't even wait to see the Tweebs," Kim chuckled.

"_You _can't even wait to see your _brothers_? Wow, you must be _really_ homesick, KP," Ron said with a smirk.

"Hey, they're family," Kim replied with a shrug and a smirk of her own. "And don't tell me you weren't homesick as well?"

"Aw, come on Kim, of course I got homesick. I miss my Mom and Dad as well, especially Hana! I hope the folks at home are keeping her happy. The phone calls gave me the indication that she was fine." Ron frowned sadly. "Man, she was really sad to see me go."

"Aww, don't worry about it, Ron. You'll get to reunite with her soon enough," Kim comforted him as she held his hand.

Ron looked down at Kim's hand and glanced back at her. A sweet smile formed onto his lips. "I'm really glad you're with me, KP."

Kim blinked at the sudden statement, but gave out a warm smile as well. "I'm really glad you're with me too, Ron," she said as she leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ron giggled as he blushed, making Kim giggle at his reaction. The couple then spent their last minutes on the plane ride leaning against one another, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"There they are!" coos an excited Dr. Anne Possible. She and her husband, Dr. James Possible, along with the twins, Tim and Jim Possible, were waiting for Kim, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and Hana Stoppable were waiting for Ron.

"Hey there, everybody! How's the other side of the world?" Ron said as he dragged some luggage towards them.

The Possible family moved to Kim as the Stoppable family moved over to Ron, giving them their hugs and kisses.

"Hey, Tweebs! You all missed me?" asked Kim as she looped each arm around their waists and gave them kisses on the cheeks.

"Ugh! We did a moment ago…" Tim said in disgust.

"But now we're not too sure!" Jim finished in disgust as well.

Kim laughed at her little twin brothers and hugged them.

"Hey Hana! Didja miss me?" Ron asked tenderly as he took her from his mom's hands and held her.

Hana giggled and hugged her foster brother's neck. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and climbed onto his shoulder, smiling and waving at Hana energetically. The little Japanese girl brightened even more and reached to Rufus. "Ru-fus!" she squealed in delight.

Rufus jumped into Hana's arms as she caught him, laughing as she and Rufus hugged.

"Aw, come on!" teased Ron. "You can say Rufus's name but not mine?" He tickled his adopted sister's tummy making her laugh even more.

"Well, how's the cooking school, Ron? Did you learn anything, or did you end up teaching them?" Ron's father joked good-naturedly.

"Oh, I bet you learn some new wonderful entrées over there!" Ron's mother cooed.

"Heh-heh, you'll have to find that out when I prepare lunch tomorrow!" Ron said with a grin.

"Oh, Kimmy-Cub, it's great to have you back home!" Kim's father said as he gave her a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Whew! Long and tiresome! But the effort was worth it!" Kim answered with a smile.

"Oh, you have got to tell us tomorrow about what you learned over there! I bet the politics over at Hong Kong and China were so different!" her mother said.

"They kind of were," Kim said as she let out a small yawn.

"Uh-oh, looks like Kimberly needs to set her biological clock in order," Anne chuckled at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'll tell you one thing: jetlag only affects you like a ton of bricks when you're _really _tired," Ron said as he stifled a yawn. They all walked to the baggage claim, conversing to one another.

"I got to tell you Kimberly, while you and Ron were away, I just finished putting the final touches on the-" James Possible stopped in mid-speech and looked around to see if anybody was around listening. Seeing that there weren't, he whispered, "_top secret_ project at the space center! I was going to reveal it Tuesday morning, but you can have the first look tomorrow on Monday! You can keep a secret, can't you Kim?" he teased his daughter.

"Yes Dad, I can keep a secret," Kim said chuckled, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Ooh! I can keep a secret! Can I see it too?" Ron asked with hopeful excitement while he held Hana.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Stoppable softly scolded her son.

But James laughed pleasantly at his enthusiasm. "Oh don't worry, it's fine! Sure you can! But you have to keep your word on keeping this project all hush-hush. Can you do that, Ronald?"

"My lips are sealed, Mr. Dr. P!" Ron said, mimicking a zipper with his mouth and sealing it with his fingers.

James laughed once more. "Great! Come on by with Kimmy-Cub around five thirty. The U.S. Government entrusted us with this project, so I hope we did well!"

"The U.S. Government? Wow, it must be something top notch!" Ron said, wondering what it could be.

"Oh, it is! Come on by tomorrow and witness it yourself!" James said. "I can assure you, it is _awesome_!"

As they picked up their luggage from the baggage claim, they all exited the airport, said their goodbyes to the other family, got into their vehicles, and drove on home.

Kim looked out the window to see the familiar sights of her hometown. She smiled, thinking to herself, '_It's really great to be back home.'_

* * *

Outside in the airport parking lot, a nondescript man was sitting in his car. He was looking out for Kim Possible. Once he saw her and Ron come out of the airport, he waited until they entered their cars and drove off into the distance. He picked up his cell-phone, pushed the quick call button, and put it up to his ear.

Someone picked up during the first ring.

"_**Well?" **_said someone who was speaking through a voice enhancer.

"She's here," grunted the man. "Kim Possible is in Middleton."

"_**Good. We start tomorrow." **_And with that, the person on the other line hung up.

* * *

**Hooray! I am done with the prologue! Now onto the footnotes!**

**(1) I replaced the Lowardian invasion in "Graduation" with an alternate version of the Kim Possible DS game **_**Kim Possible: Global Gemini. **_**Much thanks to Luke Danger(I think…I forgot, it's been so long. XP ) for the idea! **

**(2) Just a minor OC. Don't worry, he won't play a big role, he's just there to get Ron up to speed with his training. I did think up a funny name for him though: Gou You! …As in "Go you!"? Haha! Get it!? Eh…heh-heh…okay. D8**

**Also, many thanks to my beta reader, ekrekeler! :D **

**Tell me what you all think so far! Don't worry, the next chapter will pick things up real fast, and we'll even get to see The Joker! So stay tuned! ;D**

**-TSP**


	2. Robbery Gone Strange

**Okay, first off…RON IS NOT THE JOKER. WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? Seriously…it's **_**The Dark Knight JOKER, **_**everyone. I just…I don't understand. Why would you all think that? Did all of you NOT read my author's note? :\**

**Anyways, I could tell you when Joker will appear, BUUUT…that would be spoiling the surprise, now would it? :P**

**Alright everyone, back to the chapter! I don't know when things will get serious enough to make this story be M rated, but maybe you can tell me if it deserves that after the chapter. :) Although there will be some violence and peril later in this chapter, so WATCH OUT. …But yeah, enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day…

Right now, at 11:55 AM, Kim was having a peaceful slumber. Weary from all the air traveling, she decides to sleep it off and wake up whenever. Thankfully, her parents understand to let her rest, but advised her to wake up until it reaches 1:00 PM. They'll make sure that the Tweebs won't disturb her after they went off to work.

She was sleeping blissfully…

…until her cell phone rang.

_***RIIIING…RIIIING…RIIIING…***_

Mumbling to herself, she reached for her phone as her arm emerged from under the covers. She grabbed it and checked who was calling…

**MONIQUE**

Kim grunted as she sat up from her bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"_Kim? Hey girl!" _the sound of Monique's voice rang on the other line.

"Hey Monique," Kim said tiredly as she yawned.

"_Whoa girl, you sound tired. Sorry, did I wake you up?" _Monique asked her friend.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Monique," said Kim with a small smile. "Just trying to get my biological clock in order."

"_Oh! I'm so sorry Kim, I'll call back another time! I should've known you were sleeping, I was just excited to see you two since it's you and Ron's return back home!" _

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about, Monique," Kim reassured, "I was probably going to be bombarded by calls anyways. So what's up?"

"_Oh, well…uh, nothing much. Just wanted to know if you and Ron wanted grab a bite at our usual place, Bueno Nacho? I'm paying! _

"Oh! Monique, thank you for offering, that would be really nice, but…you don't have to pay," Kim says, letting her know.

Monique laughed, _"Oh come on girl, it's just Bueno Nacho! It'll be my treat! You know Ron wouldn't turn down that offer! Besides, I love to know about your time in Hong Kong and what you learned over there!"_

Kim looked at the time on her alarm clock, which read 11:58 AM, _'Hmm…I don't want to sleep all day…and poor Ron hasn't been to a real Bueno Nacho for so long…" _Kim smiled, "Alright! Sure thing! I'll call Ron and tell him we're heading over there!"

"_Great! I'm in downtown near the bank right now to endorse my paycheck from Club Banana! I'll be there in no less than ten minutes." _Monique informed.

"Okay then! I'll call Ron. We'll see you soon Monique! I can't wait to catch up!" Kim said brightly fully awake now.

"_Can't wait either, girlfriend! Laters!" _Monique said on the other line.

"Later!" Kim said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

In downtown Middleton, there was a man standing on the corner sidewalk of an intersection. He looked peculiar just standing there, either waiting for someone to either meet up with him, or to pick him up by vehicle. He was wearing a casual business suit, but what was even more unusual, was that he was carrying a clown mask in his hand…

A full size van suddenly pulled up and briefly parked on the side of the corner sidewalk, its side-door in front of the man that was standing. The door slid open and the man quickly went inside the vehicle.

Four other men, including the driver, were in the van. They all wore the same business suits as the man was. However, the men were all wearing clown masks. The man who entered the van also put on his clown mask as well.

They were also carrying firearms…

"Okay, so do we all know what the plan is?" asked the clown masked driver.

One other clown masked thug grunted a "Yeah," while another one simply nodded while loading his gun. The fourth masked thug bluntly replied, "Plan? Yeah, we go and rob a bank! What more is there to plan? I mean, the boss already laid out what we need to do, right?"

"Was there something else the boss had in mind?" asked the fifth thug.

"Just that and he said to hit the place hard." Clown Thug No. 3 reminded.

"Heh, alright! Now he's speaking my language!" Clown Thug No. 5 said.

"Speaking of him, has anyone actually _seen_ the guy? And what's with that voice enhancer thing every time we talk to him on the phone, huh? And why is he called The Joker?" asked Clown Thug No. 4.

"Beats me. I just do what he says," Clown Thug No. 2 said.

"Well, whatever this Joker wants us to do, if it involves stealing money, then I'm sold. As long as we're getting our fair share," Clown Thug No. 5 said, "Speaking of that, I heard The Joker doesn't want any money when the job is done. What's up with that? Everybody's gotta have money!"

"Who knows? I think it is kind of weird that he's even letting us do this operation if he's not interested in the cash." said Clown Thug No. 4.

"Well, I say, more money for us!" Clown Thug No. 5 laughs. "By the way, what do we know about The Joker so far? I heard he wears make-up."

"Make-up?" inquired Clown Thug No. 2.

"I heard it's more like war-paint," commented Clown Thug No. 1(aka the driver), "To cover his scars."

"His scars?" questioned Clown Thug No. 2 again, "What, like…on his face?"

"From what I heard, yeah," Clown Thug No. 1 answered.

"Sounds like an interesting character. Why the name 'Joker' though? Is he trying out to be a super-villain or something?" asked Clown Thug No. 4.

"Don't know. We're just robbing a bank, nothing too big. I will say this though; it's a good thing he chose a day when that chick Kim Possible ain't in town!" commented Clown Thug No. 5.

"You can say that again…" said Clown Thug No. 3.

* * *

Monique parked her car in front of the downtown bank, with her check in hand, ready to endorse it. As she entered the bank lobby and entered in line, she thought about her returning friends.

'_It'll be so great to see those two again! I have to say, it was pretty bold of them to get their education around the course of their summer in Hong Kong, especially Ron. I know for a fact that they don't serve Bueno Nacho's over there.' _Monique let out a small giggle. _'It's kind of romantic really, what with Kim and Ron living and studying in the same city together, even if they were in separate schools. They seem to go everywhere with each other, and I'm not talking about while they're on their missions,' _she smiled at her friends' relationship, _'Those two are inseparable.'_

As she was next, the teller, an elderly man, smiled at her and said, "Ah, Monique! How are you doing on this fine day?"

Monique smiled kindly at the teller, "Doing fine, Walter! Just here for the daily endorsement check." She said as she handed her check.

"Ah! Good, good!" Steven said as he took it. "I've been hearing that Kim and Ron are back in town?"

"Yep! They just arrived last night! Today I'm inviting them to eat over at our usual place!"

The bank teller chuckled, "Bueno Nacho, huh? You kids never get tired of that place. I know Ron isn't."

Monique laughed, "Oh yeah! That's an understatement!"

The teller named Walter was about to say something else until…

_***RA-TATAT-TATAT!***_

"_**EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND!" **_

Surprised and shocked at the sudden exclamation, Monique rapidly turned to see what the commotion was about.

There were five clown-masked men who entered the bank, one of them shooting his machine pistol into the air to get everyone's attention. Another one quickly pistol-whipped a security officer, knocking him down flat on the floor. He pistol whipped him again, this time violently, knocking him out cold.

'_Oh my gosh…' _Monique thought frightfully.

"_**GET ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" **_yelled one clown-masked thug who pointed his gun at a shocked, but scared individual, who fearfully complied. The customers in the bank also cooperated with the bank robbers orders.

"Oh gosh!" The bank teller named Walter whispered loudly anxiously.

"_**YOU! ON THE FLOOR NOW!" **_shouted another clown-masked thug who was walking towards Monique and the teller with his gun raised and pointed at them.

Monique's breath was caught in her throat, her eyes wide as she weakly set her knees on the floor and sat. The masked thug went passed her to the old teller, whom the man was raising his hands up as the thug pointed the gun at him, and grabs him by the tie. "Come on, grandpa! Get over here!" he grunted as he roughly dragged him away from the counter, making his body toppled over it and land next to Monique. The rest of the masked thugs grabbed the other tellers over their counters before they can turn on the silent alarm.

"Alright! I hope _now _we have your attention!" chuckled Clown Thug No. 5 evilly, "Everyone don't do anything stupid, or _**we WILL put bullets in ya heads!**_"

Clown Thug No. 3 grabbed a terrified middle-aged man, and dragged him to No. 4 and 5 as he pushed him to them.

"Ah, you must be the manager! Please kindly lead us to where the moo-lah is!" No. 5 mocked as he forcefully grabbed him and dragged him to where the vault is.

As Clown Thug No. 5 and the manager went ahead, No. 4, who was carrying multiple gym bags for carrying the cash, turns to the rest of the three robbers and said, "Make sure they don't try to escape! If they do, fill them with lead!"

The three other thugs silently obeyed.

Monique, who was still in shock, was scared out of her mind. _"Oh my gosh…this is really happening, isn't it?'_

As the people in the bank were all on the floor in fright, the three other clown-masked men walked around to control the area.

* * *

"Get to working on that lock! If you don't, then you'll have some warning shots in your legs!" No. 5 pushed the manager to the vault as No. 4 pointed the gun at him.

The manager kept his cool as he went to the vault and started to mess with the dial. "You know, you people are really making a mistake."

"Shut up and keep unlocking the vault!" No. 4 warned him.

The manager said nothing as he kept rolling the dial quickly but precisely at the right numbers. In about a minute, he unlocked it, "There. It's open."

No. 5 pushed him out of the way to No. 4, who grabbed the manager by the arm and lowered him on the ground, pointing his gun at him. No. 5 twirled the lock and grabbed the handles of the lock to pull it open with all his might. Once he did, the vault door opened to reveal large amount of dollars and other goods inside.

No. 5 chuckled sinisterly, "Now that's more like it!"

"I got the bags! Watch him while I load up all the cash!" No. 4 said as he went inside the vault, leaving the manager in firing range for No. 5.

As No. 4 scooped up the cash into multiple gym bags, the manager spoke up once more, "You really _are_ making a mistake," he said confidently.

"Oh _really_? And what, _pray_ _tell_, would that mistake be?" No. 5 mocked the manager.

"Haven't you heard? Kim Possible is in town! She won't let you get away with this!" the manager countered.

"Tch! Nice try! She ain't in the States right now!" said No. 4 as he was piling more money into bags. "She's still in college at Hong Kong! What do you take us for?"

The manager looked at them in confusion. "But…she just arrived last night."

"Heh, says you! Don't try to take us for fools! Even if she does know about this, it'll be too late for her to come over here and try to stop it!" No. 5 confirmed.

"…You guys aren't from around here, aren't you?" the manager boldly asked.

No. 4 paused in his money packing as he looked up at the manager. No. 5 glanced back at No. 4 curiously and turned his head back at the manager to raise an unseen eyebrow, "Yeah, we ain't from around here. We're all from Lowerton. What of it?"

"You mean you haven't seen the papers? They just printed out today that Kim and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable came back to Middleton from their summer school at Hong Kong." the manager advised.

Behind No. 4's mask was confusion as he was racking through his brain on what he was being told, "We…really haven't seen the Middleton newspaper today, actually…"

"H-he's just trying to throw us off!" No. 5 said, feeling a tiny bit anxious, "The boss wouldn't lie to us about that!"

"Although…we really don't particularly know anything about the boss," No. 4 said as he calculated, "…and he did say that he didn't want the cash…"

No. 5 turned to No. 4, his expression of anxiety and puzzlement hidden behind the mask "But…we _are _getting cash! Look how much we accomplished so far! Why would he…I mean, he _wanted_ us to have the cash! Which…which means…"

"…You know, he actually didn't give us a real reason why he wanted us to rob this bank..." No. 4 speculated.

"Wha…b-but, that doesn't make any sense! Why would the Joker-" No. 5 paused his sentence.

…Joker…

…Joke…er?

…Could that name be insinuating…

"…The Joker? Is that the name of your boss you guys are working for?" the manager said in curiosity.

"…Something ain't right here." No. 5 said, a little frustrated and ignoring the manager, "Keep piling the money," he told No. 4, who in turn nodded and kept putting money in bags. He turned his head to the manager as he still pointed his gun at him, "You aren't just making a lie up to try to scare us away, are ya? She's really here? Kim Possible is _really here_ in Middleton?"

"Y-yeah. Ask anyone here…" The manager stuttered.

"…" He went to the manager and roughly picked him up off his feet. "Get up and come with me!"

"W-where are you taking me?" asked the nervous manager.

No. 5 didn't answer his question.

* * *

Monique still sat on the cold granite floor, petrified. The bank teller named Walter sat next to her, who was scared as well, but stayed calm. It's been five minutes and it's been silent. The other customers were sitting on the floor as well, hoping these thugs would get what they want and leave. The three clown-masked thugs were still patrolling the lobby area, walking back and forth in opposite directions, watching the hostages attentively to make sure they wouldn't slip up and run if they want to get gunned down. They don't even know if worse comes to worse, they'll kill them off. Dreadful thoughts were filling in Monique's head, and it wasn't making the situation better.

One of the clown-masked thugs was walking close to them, keeping his eyes on each captive as he strolled along. As he passed Monique and Walter out of earshot, the teller quickly whispered the girl next to him, "Monique,"

Monique snapped out of her scared state and whirled her head to Walter.

"Can you get Kim over here?" quietly asked the teller.

Eyes widening and blinking in realization, she looked down at her shoulder bag. Looking to see that the thug who passed them has his back turned, she checked her purse to see if her phone was in the side pocket.

Fortunately it was! This gave Monique a glimmer of hope for getting out of this situation. She briskly averted her attention away from the phone in her bag to see that the thugs didn't notice anything.

"Wait for when the time is right, and try to contact her somehow." He whispered without looking back at her.

Monique nodded. She observed the thug as he turned around and walked back the other opposite direction, which he was walking towards them. She had to wait until his back is turned. One screw up, and it could be goodbye phone…or goodbye her. She had to time this right…

All of a sudden, the thug and the manager he was dragging came back to the lobby…

"Alright everyone, listen up!" No. 5 hollered. The hostages looked at No. 5 as the three thugs stopped pacing and glanced at No. 5. "Word has come out that the great Kim Possible is in town! Now tell me…is that _**true**_…?" he said the last word darkly, his eyes behind his mask in slits.

The civilians looked at each other in question and confusion…

Monique and Walter blinked dumbly at this sudden development. They didn't know Kim Possible was in town?

"…_WELL_!?" shouted No. 5 impatiently.

"…Y-yes she is." one civilian said.

"Yes…" another replied.

"Uh-huh…" yet another one commented.

Soon everyone stared to speak out, saying basically the same thing…

"Kim is here."

"Yeah, Kim is here."

"Kim is in town."

"Yeah, she's here…"

…Silence…

…If No. 5 could show any expression behind his clown mask, it would be of shock, mixed in with a tiny trace of fear.

Then that means…

No. 5 turned pushed the manager down on the floor and said to the three other thugs. "Guys! The boss lied to us! That chick Kim Possible is in town! We need to get the money and get the hell out of here!"

"What makes you think the boss is lying?" No. 1 asked him calmly.

"What do you mean 'what makes me think the boss is lying'!? You heard them yourselves, Kim _friggin' _Possible is **HERE**!"

Monique raised all eyebrows with a parted mouth in surprise. _'So they _didn't_ know Kim was in town? …Wow…either their boss was _really_ ill-informed, or these criminals are amateurs…' _Then another realization struck her, _'…Wait! Then that means…we could come out of this predicament unscathed!' _she let out a small relieved grin as she realized this.

"…I'll help Frank with the money and inform him with the news." No. 2 said, as he…walked casually to where the vault is?

'…_Wait…something's off.' _Monique thought, her small grin replaced with a worried frown. _'…Shouldn't that guy be running instead of walking?'_

No. 5 seems to notice too as he turned to the diminishing No. 2, "Hurry up man! We need to move!"

He turned back to the two remaining thugs…

…to see a gun pointed at his face.

Monique gasped, her eyes wide in shock, along with Walter's.

"WHOA…hey, buddy, um…w-what are you doing with that?" No. 5 asked apprehensively as he raised his hands in surrender.

"You're afraid of _one_ little girl?" asked No. 3, who seems to sound like he was…annoyed?

"Huh? W-well, no, but come on, this is Kim Possi-"

_***RAT-TATTA-TAT!***_

There were shots that rang out in another room.

The hostages and Monique all gasped loudly.

"WHAT THE!?" No. 5 looks behind him, obviously hearing the shots.

'_What in the…what's going on?' _Monique thinks with high anxiety.

Moments passed…

…Coming out of the vault room was No. 2, his hand holding the handle of the sack filled with money.

When he reached the lobby, he dumped the sack full of money on the ground.

"Hey, what…what the…" No. 5 glances rapidly at all three thugs until he looks back at No. 3, "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT HAPPENED TO FRANK?!"

"Oh, never-mind him," said No. 2 as he chuckled darkly and went to No. 5's left side, aiming his gun at him, "He decided to _retire_."

No. 5's mask concealed the shock and terror on his face. "W-w-wha-"

No. 1 was right next to No. 3 as he aimed his gun at him.

"Wh-…what is this?! What are you doing?!" No. 5 stuttered in alarm.

"Following the boss's orders." No. 3 answered nonchalantly.

No. 5 didn't say anything back as he froze in fear and confusion.

"…So which one is going to do it?" asked No. 1.

"Let me." No. 3 answered.

_***BANG-BANG-BANG!***_

All of the hostages, plus Monique shrieked and covered their heads, lowering themselves down to the safety of the floor.

No. 5 plopped back-first down on the floor with three bullet wounds in his chest…dead.

Appalled, Monique and Walter stared at the deceased body.

'_Oh…oh my gosh…thi-this isn't happening…' _thought Monique as she kept staring at the body, seeing that blood was seeping out from his gunshot wounds, making a small pool on the floor from behind his back. She felt sick, feeling as if things have gotten a turn for the worst. She was trying not to throw up, but her anxiety was making it worse as she was breathing rather rapidly. Luckily, Walter put a hand on her back in an attempt to soothe her from the sight.

She never has seen anybody die before; only in movies, but not in real life. Yet here she is witnessing it.

Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart stopped as another grim thought came into her mind…

'_Are we gonna be _next_?' _

As the thugs collect the ammo from his gun and turned away from the body, No. 2 came up to the manager, who was beyond scared at this point, squatted down in front of him and said, "Trigger the silent alarm."

"W-wh-_what_?" the manager stuttered in fear.

"Did I stutter?" No. 2 said threateningly as he pointed his gun at his face. "_Do it_."

The manager, horrified, did as he was told. He got up, with No.2 trailing behind him, gun to his back as he went to one of the counters, and reached over to trigger the silent alarm.

"Is it on?" asked No. 2.

"Y-y-yeah," answered the scared manager.

"Good." No. 2 then swung his arm back and pistol whipped him at the back of his head, knocking him out, making the hostages all flinched at the blow.

The other thugs split up as they advance on some of the scared hostages that were situated in the bank lobby.

One male hostage said bravely as No. 3 was close to him, "Are you insane?! You just rob a bank and killed two of your own men, and now you decide to alert the police?! What kind of robbers are you?!"

_***BANG!***_

No. 3 shoots him in the leg.

"_**AAAUUGGHHH!**_" the man screamed in pain. The hostages all yelped at the sudden action.

No. 3 then coldly answers, "The kind of robbers that shuts people up for questioning our motives."

No. 1 turned to the captives of the bank "Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" announced No. 1 menacingly, "This robbery has now become a hostage situation! So sit back and relax, and we might not pick you all off one by one!"

Monique looked at Walter, fear in her eyes. The teller looked back at her helplessly, but nonetheless mouthing _'Try to get Kim'. _The mocha-skinned girl glanced down at her shoulder bag, the phone in the side pocket. She glanced back up to see the thugs approaching thugs, and thought one thing:

'_Oh man…this is all on me, isn't it?'_

* * *

"Really? I mean…are you sure?" Kim asked, eyes wide and still in shock of what she just heard from her cell phone.

"_Well…yeah, KP. I mean don't get me wrong; eating at Bueno Nacho, catching up with old friends, and spending it with you I would no doubt do, but…I did promised my folks and Hana that I was going to cook something up for them. They really like to see what I can whip up. And…well, I can't abandon my clan."_

"Oh…" Kim understands fully, but…did Ron just turn down lunch at Bueno Nacho? "I-I mean, sure, I can understand that! But…I never thought…well, _you_, of all people, won't be able to go to Bueno Nacho."

"_Heh, yeah, I know, I was shocked too. I guess living in Hong Kong changed my appetite a bit; makes me want to explore different cuisines. …Well, that and there weren't many of them there…which really, I had to hold on for the rest of summer school just to not to go crazy. You're what kept me sane the whole time, Kim." _

Kim smiled warmly at that statement over the phone. "Aww, _Ron_…that's _so_ sweet!" she said, flattered as she blushed. She changed into a semi-serious tone, "But, just so l know…you'll never abandon Bueno Nacho, will you? I mean, that what makes you the Ron I know!"

"_Whoa KP, don't you worry about that! Bueno Nacho will always have a special place in my heart! You know I can't deny the words 'Ultra Grande Sized' _anything_, Kim!" _Ron then sighed sadly, _"Just…not today. Family comes first."_

Kim smirked, "I think that's very noble of you, Ron."

"_Heh, thanks Kim. …But um…if you can, maybe you can get me a chimarito over there so I can save it later, just in case I'll be craving it sometime soon?"_

Kim laughed, "Sure thing Ron! I'll tell Monique you said 'hi'!"

"_Thanks! I'll see you later, KP! Love ya!" _

"Love you too, Ron! Bye!" Kim said as she disconnects the call and began texting Monique.

* * *

She has to contact Kim _now. _Things are looking out of control from here, and these thugs looked like they wouldn't give a crap if they decided to put a hole in someone's skull. If she can only get her phone out of the side pocket of her purse and text her. But how…?

Another thing that was on her mind was the criminal's motives. What could they possibly want? Was it supposed to be a robbery or a hostage situation? Also, why would they alert the police to come over here? What's the point of it if they just want to get caught in the end? And if money was not what they were after, then what is?

"Alright, we got this going. Now we need someone to participate before the police come," discussed No. 2 to the other thugs in the center of the bank lobby, "Who wants to pick first?"

"I would like to, if that's fine." No. 3 answered as he was loading his gun.

"Yeah, go on ahead," said No. 2

"Heh. You know, the boss certainly is insane to think this is gonna work. But hey, who am I to question? At least when she's here, all bets are off and we kill the bitch, along with everyone else here." No. 1 said, briefly looking around the bank lobby to see if anyone was in check.

"Well, however it goes down, hopefully the boss will back us up after all of this. He said there will be a getaway car coming soon once the police arrive. We don't get in until we kill Kim Possible." No. 2 informed.

Monique and all of the hostages heard their conversation. Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of _'kill Kim Possible'_. That's what this is all about? Killing her good friend, Kim? Just a mission to eliminate her?

She won't let this stand. Guns or not, she needs to give them a verbal lashing.

"_You punk-ass monsters!_" yelled Monique.

Surprising the three thugs, along with some of the hostages, including Walter, they all turned to her. Monique was also standing, in rage and fury.

"Whoever your boss is, he needs an ass-kicking! You came here to this bank to terrorize us, just to lure Kim Possible?! Tch! You don't know who you're messing with! She took down threats that are bigger than yours! She stopped a takeover of our town once! She stopped evil scientists, madmen, thieves, you name it! What are a bunch of _criminals _like _you_ gonna do? Besides, you just alerted the police! That was an even dumber move in itself!"

As she was ranting, No. 3 began walking casually over to where she is.

"Speaking of stupid moves, why did you kill two of your men?! If you're so _big_ and _bad_, who's going to watch your back?! You think the police are going to have two men on the side?! Hell no! They'll be at least twenty to thirty men out there! You just dug yourselves into an early deep grave, you arrogant punks! So what was all this for, huh?! Just to eliminate Kim?! I wouldn't think _twice_ tounderestimate her! She and everyone else in this town are stronger than you any other day! You think _all_ of _you _can take down Kim?! Hah! Don't make me laugh! You guys are doomed from the start! So whatchu gonna do now, _**bitches**_?!"

No. 3 calmly walked up to Monique and stared at her through the clown mask he wears. The black girl huffed and panted from her rant, feeling recharged…

…Until No. 3 pointed the gun at her face.

Monique's eyes once again widened, all of her confidence gone, fear swelling right back up.

'_Oh…damn.' _she thought in dread. _'…I think I should've just kept my mouth shut.'_

"How about…what are _**you**_gonna do now…_**bitch**_?" No. 3 threatened.

Monique froze, staring at the gun barrel. Now there was no turning back. She just sealed her fate. Tears were about to form in her eyes as she close them shut, just waiting for the inevitable.

Until…

_**BLIP-BEEP!**_

Monique opened her teary eyes.

No. 3 held his finger on the trigger. He glanced at the source of the sound, which was lit up and half exposed in a side pocket of her shoulder hand bag.

Monique looked down to her left side, the phone still in her purse.

No. 3, who was mildly curious, reached his hand out to snatch the hand bag away from Monique, which the girl, who was still in shock, and didn't fight back.

The thug got the phone out of her purse, pressed the on button, and saw that someone texted her…

_(Kim)_

_Hey Mon! Just updating you that Ron(believe it or not) can't come! I know, weird right? But he had a logical reason, saying that he wanted to cook for his family, which I found very sweet! :) I guess it's just you and me! I'll see you at Bueno Nacho and we'll chat! See ya then! _

No. 3 raised an unseen eyebrow. He swished the text with his thumb, exited out of the text app, and went to the phone app…

He scrolled through the list, all the way to the P's…

**Kim Possible**

No. 3 stood there for a moment…tossing the bag aside, he pressed the name with his thumb, and was about to press the number when he looked up at Monique and said, "You live…_for now_."

Monique stood there, stunned as she stared at the thug, letting go of the breath she was holding and sliding down to the floor. She literally dodged a bullet there…

No. 3 then pressed the number and put it to his ear.

The other two thugs looked at each other, curious at what got one of them so interest in the girl's phone. "Hey, what's up?" asked No. 2.

The thug held out a finger to tell them to wait…

* * *

As Kim was about to enter the garage, her phone began to rang.

"Hm?" Kim fished out her phone in the pocket of her pink skinny jeans, and looked at the screen to see who is calling.

**MONIQUE**

'_Huh. Maybe she wanted to talk about the update. She usually texts back.' _Kim pressed the 'accept' button. "Hey Mon! Got my text?"

"_Yes I have. It's so good to be home, isn't it?" _

Kim's eyes widened. This definitely wasn't Monique's voice… She exited out of the house and into the garage to speak with this man privately.

Once she did, she closed the door, and asked in a demanding tone, "Who is this?"

"_Actually, hold on, I'll put this on face-time,"_ said the man's voice.

Kim wasted no time as she pushed the face-time button. She held it up to see that it was…

…a man wearing a clown mask.

His appearance surprised Kim a bit, but she didn't show it. "Who are you?"

"Ah, there we go! How are you, Kim?"

"Wait, you mean it's Kim Possible? The gal herself?" said a voice in the background.

"Well, ain't that convenient?" said another voice.

"I said, 'who _are_ you'? Where is Monique?!" Kim said with impatience, worrying about her friend.

"The name is not important. And don't worry about your friend, she's perfectly fine. See?" No. 3 turned the camera to face Monique, who is kneeled on the floor looking horror-stricken. Her eyes went wide again as she saw her friend and said, "Kim! You gotta help us! We're being captive here in the bank downtown! These guys are insan-"

_***BANG-BANG!***_

"Monique?!" Kim said in frightened alarm.

Monique froze in terror, as more other people shrieked in the background.

The phone camera turned back to the man.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I want to show you something else."

No. 3 then turned the phone over to let her see the rest of the area, a bank lobby, with the camera passing two other clown-masked thugs with guns, other people sitting or kneeling on the floor, looking scared and desperate.

He turned the phone back to his masked-face, "Now, I have a little proposition for you. You like to save people, don't you, Kim? Well, how about this? If you aren't in Middleton National Bank to rescue these hostages in the next ten minutes after I hang this up, I will purposely shoot a good amount of these hostages. Hold this for a minute, Monique, is it?" No. 3 said to Monique off-view, "Here, get up." he said to her, the camera phone phasing in and out and moving a bit. He then let Monique hold the phone to view the man, along with the two thugs, who now were walking closer to the phone as they passed him, seeing Kim on the other line.

"Hey it is Kim! Heh, she's kind of cute in person." No. 2 said.

"Hm. So this is the girl that always saves the world from whatever the hell is thrown at her?" No. 1 commented.

"Heh heh! Well, the boss is looking to stop all of that! We were hired to get you over here so we can deal with you ourselves! Killed two of our guys that thought we were here to rob the bank just to show everyone how serious we are!" No. 2 chuckled evilly.

'_That's what their real motive is?' _Kim thought appalled. _'They're shooting up a bank so they can lure me to kill me?!' _Although that thought was fresh on her mind, she asked a different question that related to what they were saying, "You killed two of your own men? What for?"

"Hey, the boss told us to do it." No. 1 explained as he backed up a bit as well as No. 2, "But the other guy has the right idea of what we're going to do if you don't come here in the ten minutes after this call."

"Yeah. We ain't showing no mercy towards these common folk! So you get your pretty little ass over here, and maybe we'll go easy on ya since you're so cut-"

_***RAT-TATTAT-TATTAT!***_

No. 2 convulsed and dropped to the floor.

Monique shrieked, as so did the rest of the hostages. Kim gasped.

"Hey! What the-" No. 1 said alarmed as he turned.

_***RAT-TATTAT-TATTAT!***_

No. 1 also convulsed as sprays of bullets hits him in front, dropping to the floor in a heap.

Kim's mouth was agape…

The thug, who called Kim, was standing behind the two thugs that were in view of the camera phone, a machine-pistol in his hand.

Kim could see that Monique was trying to hold the phone, her hands trembling in fear as the camera was shaking.

No. 3 calmly loaded his machine-pistol, acting as if killing his comrades was an everyday thing. He then walked to where the camera phone was, taking each step a placid pace. He walked up to Monique and grabbed it out of her hands and looked at Kim dead-centered, his masked face in view.

"And now…there was one," No. 3 said darkly.

Kim, whose mouth was still agape in shock asked, "Wh-…why did you just…_kill them_?"

"Cause the boss told me to." No. 3 answered with a bit of an evil chuckle.

Kim narrowed her eyes at this man, seething. He didn't like this man, or this boss he's working for one bit. "Who's your boss?"

"The Joker," the man simply said.

"Well get this straight, _you_. You and this _Joker_ have messed with the wrong person and town! No one, and I mean _**no one**_, messes with the people around here! You mess with my town, _**you mess with me**_. Tell that to your boss!" Kim said in anger, on the verge of yelling.

For some reason, Kim could just _sense _therewas a smirk behind the man's mask, almost like he's taunting her. "Well, you're just in luck! The boss is right here in the building!" No. 3 informed.

Kim was taken aback by this information. "He is?"

"Absolutely! In fact, I'll get him right now!"

Instead of showing her where the boss is, he pulled the clown mask off…

…to reveal his disturbing features.

Kim recoiled at the look of his face. She could also hear Monique's quiet gasp.

First and foremost, his whole face was covered in white face paint. Some of it looked like it was coming off due to the perspiration, but it was all mostly there. The color of his hair was a dark green dye and was shoulder-length, the condition of it raggedy and stringy. He also has black face paint around his eyes and red face paint on his lips. But the most disturbing part of his facial features was that the red paint on his lips are lined upward out of the corners of his mouth and stops at the top of his cheeks, making it look like an actual wide smile is painted on his face. What was unsettling about it was that close up from the phone, she could see the red paint was tracing…sewed up scars.

"Ta-dah!" the man known as The Joker announced, "Here I am!"

Kim blinked a couple of times, stunned at this revelation. "Wait…_You're_ this Joker? _You're_ the _boss_?"

"Oh come now, it wasn't _that_ hard to figure out." Joker drawled, "But to answer your questions, yes_…I_ _am_." He finished as he sniggered a bit with a sinister smile.

Kim could tell from that smile alone that it belonged to a psychopath. Kim never clearly dealt with any psychopaths before, just the normal mad scientist super-villain types that try to take over the world. She supposed they were kind of psychotic, but _this_ one…she had a bad vibe from this man. When he smiled that same sinister smile, it was a smile of pure sadistic glee, showing delight in harming others. And this unknown man named The Joker was in her city of Middleton, messing with _**her people**_…it made her blood boil.

"So…you used and _killed _four of your _own_ men for this whole scheme to terrorize people just to lure me there so you can try to finish me off yourself!?" Kim said, enraged.

"Basically…yes." Joker said nonchalantly as he nodded.

Kim gave The Joker a hard, intense glare, gripping her phone tightly with anger. "I don't know what your game is, _Joker_," she seethed, "but I don't take everything what you're doing very lightly!"

"Then come on over here and we'll deal with this little quarrel like _civilized_ people," taunted and demanded The Joker, his face up close to the camera on the phone, "and just to remind you again, ten minutes after I hang up this phone, I _will _shoot any person here to prove that I mean business. Believe me…" he licked the inside of the scars in his mouth as well as the red paint on his lips, "…I'm a _man of my __**word**_…" he smiled as he sniggered with sadistic glee. "So…**get** **to** **it**."

He ended the call.

And with that, Kim immediately went to her car, the Sloth 2.0, activated the garage door opener, started the engine, and screeched her wheels as she backed up in haste. She shifted gears and accelerated once she was on the road.

As she was driving to her destination, Kim pushed the 'Call Wade' button. It ringed a few seconds and Wade picked up, his face on the screen. "Hey Kim! Welcome back to Middle…ton? Whoa, Kim, you look intense."

"Sorry Wade, no time to chat. Got a major sitch." Kim says, her eyes on the road and keeping her expression firm as she frowned. "The Middleton National Bank is being held hostage by an armed clown makeup wearing maniac!"

"Uh…okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Weird, huh? But it's true. Monique is in there as well. Can you contact Ron?"

"Oh, um, sure. Is it just one guy?"

"Used to be four more, but the leader, a.k.a. the maniac, killed them." Kim said as she took a sharp turn in an intersection.

"What? Really?" Wade said as he blinks in shock. "Had the robbery gone sour, or…?"

"He did it because he felt like it."

"Huh?"

"Wade, sorry to cut this short, but could you please call Ron?"

"Oh! Um, sorry." Wade soon tracked Ron's cell phone number, "Okay, dialing now. But…Kim, shouldn't the cops handle this? I mean, my readings indicate that a silent alarm has already been set off at the bank you're going to."

"I'm thinking he wanted my attention either way. He said he specifically wanted to see me. Well, if he wants to see me…then he's _gonna _see me." Kim said as she kept her eyes on the road, her eyes narrowing in disdain.

"Oh…um, okay. …Wait, didn't you said that this guy was armed-"

"_Um, h-hello?" _saysthe confused voice of Ron on the phone.

"Ron?" Wade said, "Hey, uh…Kim's stopping a bank heist right now and…yeah, I really don't know where to go from there."

"I'll tell him, Wade. Put him on the speaker."

"Alright then." Wade said as he hacked Ron's phone to Kim's car.

"Ron?" Kim says to Ron via speaker mode.

"_KP? Hey, w-what's going on? Was that Wade?" _ Ron asked puzzled.

"Ron, I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to wait on cooking for your family. Monique and the people in Middleton National Bank are being held hostage by a clown! I'm heading to the destination now and he says he'll kill Monique and the hostages if I don't get there in ten minutes, which I now got eight minutes left. We need to get there ASAP!"

"_Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec, KP! Monique? Hostages? …A clown?" _

"No time to be confused, Ron. We need to get there before it's too late!"

"_Uh…o-okay then. I'll be there in a minute!"_

"Wait a second!" Wade interrupts, "Didn't you say this clown guy was armed? How are you going to stop him and save all the hostages when he's packing heat?"

Kim frowned even further. _'Darn it! That's right! But I can't let Monique and the other hostages get killed.'_

"_Wha? Aw, come on man, this is not what I want to wake up to in the morning!" _Ronbemoaned.

"Me neither, Ron. Maybe if we can devise a distraction to throw The Joker off track, we could rescue the hostages," speculated Kim.

"The Joker?"_"The Joker?"_ Ron and Wade inquired.

"That's his villain name, I would think. I'm almost in downtown; come as quickly as you can, Ron!"

"_Whoa, wait, Kim!"_

"Ron, there's no time to wait! Monique and the hostages are going to die if we don't get there on the double!"

"_But…I was just thinking; shouldn't we just let our pals in GJ take care of this, uh…Joker?"_

"What?" Kim said, her eyes widened in shock, her eyes taken off the road for a second.

"Huh…actually, that's not a bad idea." Wade mused, "They basically have their base here, and they have lots of transportation tubes all around town."

Kim looked on ahead at the road as she mulled it over. …She grinned as she said, "Ron, I wish I can kiss you right now for coming up with that idea!"

"_Huh!? O-oh, uh, w-well, I, um, uh, heh, uh…glad I could help, KP!" _said a chipper Ron.

Kim smiled. She then told Wade, "Wade, make a transmission call to GJ and connect the call it to the car."

"You got it, Kim!" Wade went to work. After a couple of seconds, he said, "Here ya go!" The screen then replaced Wade with the initials 'GJ' on it, and with the words 'call sending' on it. After a couple of more seconds, the screen changed to the face of Dr. Director.

"Ah! Kim! So it is you! It seems your hacker friend was setting a connection for us to talk!" Dr. Director/Betty said with a smile.

"Yep! Sorry for bothering you, Dr. Director, but I need a favor to ask of you. It involves a clown lunatic holding a bank hostage."

"We saw from our hacked cameras in the bank. We thought we would just let the police handle it, but it looked like the situation has become dire. We were about to give you a call, but from where our satellites were, it would seem that you were on the way there. If you're asking for our help, we will gladly assist." Betty assured her with a nod.

Kim smiled. "Thanks Dr. Director! But don't barge in just yet. I want to give this so-called Joker a little surprise…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, terrible place to stop, but I feel like this was a pretty good place to end a chapter. I was going to keep on going, but I got impatient, and decided this was a decent stopping point. I want to make it up to you guys who were patiently waiting for this next installment to come. :)**

**I hope the bank robbery scene was good! I have to admit though, I will be borrowing **_**some **_**scenes from the TDK movie and altering them to fit in this story. It won't be a KP adaption of The Dark Knight, so don't worry about that. It may feel like it in some scenes, but it's not. I thought up this plot for too long, and I want to make this story good. ;)**

…**Although, I haven't really thought up some material for the middle. D: I mean, I have an idea, but I need to write it **_**REALLY**__**WELL**_**…so, yeah, um…wish me luck on that. 8I**

**Well, got nothing else to say, except thank you all for reading! Please review, follow, and fave if you really enjoyed it! And if you can, I would also love to hear(or read, lol) some great feedback! ^_^ **

**Keep on rocking, folks! :D**

**-TSP**


	3. We'll Meet Again REAL Soon

**Man, sorry for not updating this for so long! I've just been busy with new stories and whatnot. Hopefully now I'll get going with this chapter as well! Now, without further ado, let's get this show on the road! :D**

**[EDITED: 2/21/16]**

* * *

The body's blood trailed as Joker dragged the third body into the pile of dead corpses of the crooks. They were piled in the center of lobby floor, the fourth crook still at the vault. The few amount of people, including Monique, and the workers in the bank were all kneeled down on the ground with their hands on their heads, praying that they would be saved from this Joker, who was done piling the bodies up. He also took their machine pistol's and gun's ammo to refill his firearms, which he has two machine gun pistols in both of his hands now.

As Joker plopped the body on the other two, he briefly looked at his wristwatch to check the time. "Only six minutes remain." he said as left the pile of bodies and started to walk around the lobby, observing the hostages to see if they would try anything.

Monique never felt so petrified with fear in her life. This Joker is definitely a monster! She knew her best gal friend Kim could take care of these types of sitches, but after seeing how ruthless this criminal was, she just hoped and prayed that Kim won't be to in over her head with this guy.

The Joker calmly walked around some more, occasionally licking the scars from the inside of his mouth. He stopped for a moment to look at his watch. "Aaaand…five minutes left."

'_Come on Kim…please hurry…' _Monique thought apprehensively. Walter, the bank teller, kneeled beside Monique, silently comforting her with a hand on her shoulder, although feeling kind of afraid himself.

Joker looked around at the hostages in mild interest…

…until he was near Monique. He stopped walking and directed his gaze on her.

She froze at the cold stare Joker was giving her.

The psychotic clown stared at her still…he then casually walked over to where she was, and stopped in front of her. "You know…I'm not _crazy_." He started, "What I did to these," he pointed his gun at the pile of dead bodies, "little _helpers_ of mine…they did their _part_. They did _really_ _well_…they carried out the _plan_." He walked around the bodies as he talked, taking brief glances at the hostages to see if they ever tried to make a run for the door. "Their deaths…they weren't in _vain_."

Monique and Walter looked at Joker in horror.

"You see, all of this…was _part of the plan_." Joker said with a steely gaze onto them. He checked his watch once more, "Four minutes left."

Once he turned around to face everyone else…

An auburn haired girl came into the bank.

The hostages all murmured in surprise…

Monique and Walter's eyes widened in shock, but they soon smiled when they recognized their red-headed savior…

Joker stared directly at the girl…

The girl was none other than Kim Possible.

Her eyes narrowed in slits. She looked determined, focused, and rightfully angry.

…Silence…

…Until Joker broke it, "Well, you're certainly _dressed _for the occasion." He says referring to Kim's attire, which consists of her cute design t-shirt, her pink skinny jeans, and her ballet shoes.

"Can it, _Joker_. You're going to pay for the damage you've done." Kim said in a brave tone, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh _really_?" Joker challenged. He looked at Kim for moment… "It seems you're not armed. Tell me, how _exactly_ am I going to pay if you don't have something to finish me off?"

Kim slightly cringed, _'He's observant. Not good. He could shoot me from this distance if he wants to…but he's not. I don't know if that's a good thing, or if he's planning something…I got to keep talking. I need to take him down so Global Justice can take care of him.'_

Joker on the other hand, noticed Kim's hesitation. "You don't plan things too well, do you, Kimmy? I thought brains run in your family."

Kim blinked at the statement, but she soon glared at him. _'Oh, he did _not_ just say that!' _"They do. And I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve, so don't rule me out just yet."

That part was true. She did get some gadgets courtesy from GJ, which were stored in the Sloth 2.0.

"Well, we'll see about that. But I guess I need to be a generic super villain and tell you a little bit of my plan, now do I?"

"You don't need to. I can tell your plan was just to lure me and kill me." _'Yet he's not doing it…'_

Joker stared at her…and smiled in a disturbing, evil way. "You could say that…or I could've lured you in for another reason."

Kim blinked again, "What?" she then raised her brow, "What do you mean?"

Joker shrugged, "Take it what you will. In the meantime, let me ask you something, _Kim_…what's it like, hmm? Saving the world, saving people while you're at it, going to new and exciting places, all the while attending school? That must be the good life, isn't it?"

Kim narrowed her eyes but answered, "It has its perks."

"I bet it does. Although, I can assume that it gets…_boring _at times, wouldn't you think?" Joker taunted her.

The auburn haired girl just kept glaring at him.

The Joker slightly licks the scars in his mouth and his red painted lips again and says, "By the way, I don't see your little boy-toy around. Did you decided to just face me, or did he _abandon_ you?"

Kim clenched her fists tighter at her sides in anger. _'This guy is _really_ pushing my buttons, big time.' _"I decided to face you since you wanted to see me _only_. Also, Ron is _not _a boy-toy, and would _never_ abandon me."

"Aww, how _sweet_." Joker mocked. "The part about you and your boyfriend's relationship, not you specifically seeing me." He smirked.

Kim 'hmph', "Let all of these hostages go, Joker. If you want me, then here I am."

Unbeknown to Joker, Kim's right clenched fist was holding a small marble like bomb that opened up a binding net that wrapped around the victim. She has to get closer.

Joker grinned, "Nah…too easy. I rather have an audience."

Kim decided to take two steps towards the deranged clown, "You don't have to do this. You're going to be sent to jail either way."

Joker stared at her, almost as if he was studying her… "…What do you have in your hands?"

Kim tried hard not to let her eyes widen in shock. She stood stiff. "Nothing." She said, hoping he would buy it.

Joker narrowed his eyes at the girl, still observing her, "If you really don't have anything in your hands, then you would be able to relax them. And if you aren't relaxing them…then you have something curled up in them."

'_Darn it! Not only he's observant, but he's smart…' "_I can assure you, I have nothing in my hands." Kim said, trying to sound convincing.

The clown kept staring at her, "…Don't take me as an idiot, sweetie."

Kim stood there, expression hard and firm…

"…Let's make things interesting, shall we?" Joker stated. He then went over to Monique, whose eyes widen in fear, and told her with one of his machine pistols aimed at her, "Get up."

Kim's eyes also widened, but it was in dread.

The old bank teller named Walter watched helplessly as the clown psychopath forced a shaky Monique to get up. Joker led her in front of him with his gun as she was now standing in front of Kim a few feet away. He rested the gun on the back of her head. "Now…you tell me what's inside your hands and _maybe _I won't let your friend's pretty little skull get ruptured."

The fear that was evident on Monique's face and in her eyes tore Kim apart. Now she was in even deeper trouble. She wasn't expecting this Joker to calculate her moves almost instantly. She couldn't throw the trap at him with Monique in the way. She needed to do something _now_…

Kim briefly looked at the black domed camera that was hung on the ceiling. She gave Dr. Director the order that they could apprehend the Joker with a nod toward the camera, but now she felt it was too risky thanks to the situation.

"Go ahead…open one of them." Joker said, peeking his head to his left from behind Monique as his finger was resting on the trigger, ready to blow her head off.

Kim decided to wait at the right moment to let GJ take him down. So she played along and opened up her left hand to reveal nothing.

Joker took notice. "Hmm…now what's in hand number two I wonder?"

The heroine was desperately trying hard not to look nervous. _'Crap! What can I do? I can't throw it at Joker with Monique in the way! There has to be another…wait…' _Kim just had an idea. _'Maybe I don't _need_ to throw it at Joker.'_ She looked straight at Monique, who was frightened beyond belief.

"Well…what are you waiting for? _**Show me**_." Joker said menacingly.

Kim raised her arm along with her fist up…but stopped and said, "You know what? …I admit it. I have something in my hand."

Monique's eyes were wide in terror, while Joker actually raised a brow. "…Hmm…okay then. I figured much. _Drop it_."

"A couple of questions first. Why are you doing this? What do you have to prove?" Kim asked.

Joker, still peeking from behind the scared mocha skinned girl, looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "You know…I don't really know. I guess I'm just a little _crazy _that way."

The auburn haired girl glowered. _'I only got one shot at this.' _

She took another tentative step.

"Ah-ah…" Joker warned. "I told you to _drop_ it."

"Don't you want to see what I have in my hand? It could be dangerous. It might activate any moment once I drop it." Kim advised.

Joker eyed at her suspiciously…but soon a twisted smile came on his features. "That's not your style, _Kimmy_."

"Is it really? Who knows? Maybe I decided to get a little desperate." Kim taunted him.

His crooked smile still remained, "You can stop acting, Kimmy. Although now that you humored me, what _is_ it that's in your hand?"

Kim, with her arm in her in the air, says, "Find out." She then threw it at Monique, which made a loud _**POMP **_sound! The black ropes entangled her arms and her waist making her lose her balance and fall on the ground with a _thud_! Kim looked directly at the same camera and its lens and nodded.

Meanwhile, Joker looked at Monique's tied up form in question with a raised eyebrow. He turned his attention to Kim and said, "Was there any point to that?"

"Yes. There was." Kim said with a smirk.

Suddenly, four GJ soldiers came up from the ground through the tubes with their AK-47's, surrounding Joker instantly and aiming their guns directly at him. Soon after, Dr. Director came up a tube and appeared right in front of the clown.

"Mr. Joker, by the authority of Global Justice, I place you under arrest." Dr. Director said, her voice professional and firm.

Joker stood there, glancing at the soldiers that surrounded him and then at Dr. Director with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "…Well…I wasn't expecting this."

"Good. That's what I was aiming for." Kim said, her smirk broadening.

Dr. Director smirked as well, "I would advise you to lower your weapons."

Joker stared at Dr. Director, taking two last glances at the soldiers. He complied and slowly set the two machine pistols on the ground. One of the soldiers roughly took Joker by the right arm, while another one took his left arm. They forcedly put his arm behind his back, while the one holding his left arm got out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on his wrists.

"It's okay everyone!" Dr. Director announced to the public in the bank. "The suspect is apprehended!"

The now freed hostages stood up, giving out deep breaths of relief, and applauding at the fine work of taking the Joker down.

Meanwhile, Kim ran up to the tied up Monique, kneeled down and said to her, "I'm so sorry Monique! Are you okay!?"

Monique anxiously chuckled, "Hey girl, it's no problem! You caught the bad guy, that's all that counts. You gotta do whatchu gotta do!"

Kim smiled at her gal pal's attitude and went to untie the restraints off of her. The soldiers then dragged Joker outside of the bank, which didn't look like he was struggling much, but had a cold look on his face. Once the red-haired girl untied the restraints off of Monique, she asked her, "Would you still want to go to Bueno Nacho after all that's happened?" she said it in a joking way, of course.

"Eh-heh, how about tonight? I think I need to recover from the whole 'being a hostage' thing." Monique lightly joked as well.

"Understandable." Kim nodded with a smile, "How about Ron and I meet up with you at six thirty?"

"Sounds good." Monique stood up with the help of Kim.

"Thank you, Kim!" Walter, the bank teller, said as he stood up and came up to the heroine. After making sure Monique was okay, he gave his gratitude by giving her a good handshake and a relieved smile, "You saved our bacon just in time! It's great to have you back!"

Kim gave a sweet smile in return and said, "No big, Walter. And it's great to be back."

"Kim Possible," said the voice of the approaching Dr. Director, "Excellent work as always."

"Thanks Dr. Director." Kim said as she turned to the Global Justice leader, "It's good that your squad was well prepared."

Dr. Director nodded with a smile, "We decided to go with firepower instead of the usual tasers."

"Kim Possible!" said a distressed cry from one of the onlookers in the bank. "A man has been shot over here!"

Kim turned to the cry and her eyes went wide when she saw a man clutching onto his leg in pain. A small pool of blood was under his leg. She rushed over to the man's aid and said, "Sir, did the Joker do this to you?"

The man stuttered in agony, "Y-yes…I-I need to get to a hospital…"

"Don't worry, the ambulances are on their way." Kim reassured him. She turned to the glass doors where Joker was being held outside and scowled angrily.

"Kim?" Dr. Director said in concern as she went over to where Kim was.

"Dr. Director, this man's been shot in the leg by the Joker. Call in some of your medics in here." Kim said in a steely tone, her eyes not leaving the Joker's figure outside.

Betty took notice at the man's injury immediately and nodded to Kim, "I will." She then noted that the red-haired girl was heading towards the bank doors. "Kim?"

"I'll be back." Kim said simply, a cold tone to her voice.

* * *

Kim exited out of the bank with a look of pure anger on her face. The cops were already outside, along with Dr. Director's soldiers and Joker. The soldiers were about to hand over Joker to the local police, when Kim exclaimed, "JOKER!"

The soldiers, surprised, turned to Kim. The Joker, however, turned his head slowly at Kim smirking. "_Yes_?" Joker said in a mocking tone.

She went up to the group of soldiers - whom they moved out of the way - and was in front of the Joker. "Did you shot a man in the leg?" Kim said, her voice dangerously firm.

Joker raised an eyebrow, "Uh, _yes_. Is that a _problem_?"

Kim glared at him disdainfully, "When did you do it?"

Joker stared at her for a second until he answered, "When I had my last two remaining men accompanying me."

"The ones that you killed?" Kim said with gritted teeth.

"I actually killed three. And even though the other one was a coward, he did his part _well_." Joker said with a wicked smile. "And goodness me, if it takes a random wounded citizen to rile you up, I wonder how you'll react if I hurt a puppy? Or a kitten? Or maybe a _baby_? …Or maybe someone you _love_?"

Kim's eyes widened in shock. She focused on Joker as she curled her hands into fists tightly. Kim wished she could knock this man's smile off of his face, but she reminded herself to act professional.

The Joker then went on to say, "Tell me something, _Kimmy_…are you a perfectionist?"

She didn't say anything, only glaring at Joker.

The clown smirks, "Your silence says it all. You know, you should probably retire…this is more of a big league job for you. I mean, you don't _really_ think you actually have any _chance _of saving EVERYONE, do you? Cause you certainly didn't save my men from little ol' me!"

Kim gritted her teeth in anger, still standing there in frigid silence, her eyes still wide and glowering as she gazed at Joker in contempt.

"Seriously though," Joker continued, not done taunting her, "what's the point of saving everyone if they're going to _die _in the end? Is it because you have to achieve some form of _self-righteousness _to make yourself feel good?"

Her glare hardened even more, "I'm not trying to be anything. I'm doing what is _right."_

"Oh _really_ now!? Then let me give you a challenge! What would happen if say, a mentally ill person from _your_ little city wants to shoot up a park that's full of families and couples enjoying a day out? Or, and maybe I should go close to home on this one, what if that _same_ mentally ill person goes shooting up a _mall_, killing anyone that he, or she, sees. Would you save that person from doing the wrong thing, or would you save all the people that are being gunned down by _killing _that one mentally ill person?"

The soldiers and cops all looked at each other in wonder and turned their glance back at Kim.

Kim was at a loss of words. She then stared Joker down coldly and said, "You don't know my town...nor do you know _me."_

Joker kept smirking evilly, "Perhaps…but I know that it takes a little _push_ to make people go _crazy_. Even in a city like Middleton."

Kim clenched her fists tighter in anger.

"But putting that aside, I get the feeling that you think you can still _save _people. Well…let me tell you something, something that I think you need to know…people die every day, Kimmy. That's the natural order of things. Even if you manage to thwart a baddie or a super villain here and there, you can't save people from things like accidents, diseases, or even old age. And I'm pretty sure your mother gets to handle a lot of injured and sick people all the time...she better not catch a cold or something worse. Also, your father better watch it from making all those rockets...something bad could happen to him, like say a slip-up and everything blows sky high." His smirk broadened as he had a full-out grin on his face, "By the way, how much time do you think that grandma of yours has left, anyway?"

The redheaded girl kept gritting her teeth in her mouth, her face getting red with fury. "You _shut up_ about my family..."_ s_he seethed. She will _not _stoop to his level...

"...Aright then." Joker said, his grin then suddenly faltering, "In that case, instead of talking about your family, let's talk about those _poor_ henchman of mine? You think that man being shot in the leg had it bad, well, they had it _worse_. Y'know, the first one that was killed? He has a little boy at home. Real sob story. Single father - tryin' to make ends meet. And the other, the first one _I _killed? Well, he's just trying to pay those bills for his sick wife. And the last two? Well, his mommy always held on to hope that he'd straighten up one day... Make 'er proud. Oh! And get this! The other, he was one o' those, what do you call 'em? Vagrants. Spent his whole life gettin' spit on by people like Mister Leg-Wound over there." he finished, his voice now oddly even with his grin dropping. His crusty clown make up twisted into a look that almost looked like...sadness.

Kim, taken by surprise from these developments, couldn't help but let her composure and eyes soften at the sad accounts that these henchman of Joker had...

Then, Joker's face twisted back into a smile. "I mean, either that or they were all just nobodies. But who cares, right? I know I don't. Guess we have that in common."

That part did it.

Kim gritted her teeth hard and grabbed Joker's collar roughly and raised her right arm for a punch as she angrily seethed, "You damn _heartless _son of a-!"

"Kim!" commanded the strong feminine voice of Dr. Director. She came up to the scene just in time. "Let go of the Joker. He's not worth it."

Kim still fixed her hard glare at Joker, while the Joker kept that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Kim…" Dr. Director said, her voice firm, "Stand _down_…"

With great hesitation, the red-haired girl lowered her fist and let go of Joker's collar. The Joker _still _had that irritating smirk.

"Dr. Director…take this Joker to the most secured maximum prison in the country that you can possibly put him in. Make him stay there for life." Kim said with resolve.

Dr. Director blinked at the suggestion and said to her, "Are…are you sure? He's just a mere thug."

"He tried to kill my friend, threatened many people, shot a man in the leg, and killed his own men, all because he wanted to lure and kill _me_…he's not sane enough to walk on the streets." Kim stated, not taking her furious eyes off of Joker.

Betty a.k.a. Dr. Director looked at her and glanced at the Joker, who's been smirking ever since she reached to the scene. She honestly did felt a bad vibe coming from him…

"Alright. I'll do what I can." Dr. Director said with a nod.

Kim nodded as well, still staring viciously at Joker. She soon said to him, "Got any jokes to say now?"

Joker gave her his most evil smile. "No, but I will say that I feel _very_ honored to be sentenced by the _great _Kim Possible…I hope we meet again…_real __**soon**_..."

Kim gave him one last death glare and left the scene. Dr. Director glanced at Joker one last time and followed Kim.

"Kim!" Betty called out to the teenaged girl, who stopped at the sound of her voice. Once she caught up to her, she said, "Kim, what happened over there?"

Kim gave out a deep sigh said quietly, "Sorry Betty. It's just…_ugh_! He _really _got to me!"

Dr. Director nodded, "I can tell. But you apprehended him and he's going to prison, so that's all that matters." Betty frowned in concern however, "Still, are you sure you want him to be put in _the _most secured maximum prison in the country?"

"He's dangerous." Kim said instantly. "I can tell from the look in his eyes…he may be a thug trying to be a super-villain, but that kind is always dangerous to be walking around in society."

Dr. Director stared at her reluctantly for a couple of seconds, until she sighed, giving in, "Alright," she conceded, "I can see where you're coming from. I'll make sure he gets locked up and never sees the light of day again."

Kim nodded with a small smile, "Thanks Betty."

The older woman smiled as well.

"There she is!" a voice of a female reporter called out.

Kim turned to the source and soon a swarm of reporters came up to her.

"Ms. Possible, you have stopped a dangerous bank heist today! Were there any casualties?"

"Do you know why this clown looking criminal pulled this heist despite knowing you were back in town?"

"Do you know where this clown robber came from?"

"What happened to the woman and soldiers you were with just now?"

Kim blinked at the last question and glanced over where Dr. Director was…to see that she wasn't there anymore. She smirked knowingly and turned to the reporters, answering some of their questions and keeping some confidential for Global Justice's sake.

Meanwhile, the cop car drove off, leaving a still smirking Joker in it.

* * *

As soon as Kim answered their questions, she went through the mob of reporters and went to her Sloth 2.0 and drove away from the scene. She took a deep breath of relief, _'Man, those reporters know how to wear a person down!' _

Suddenly, her phone rang. Kim's phone was linked to the Bluetooth feature in the car, so she checked th car dashboard who it was from. It said none other than 'Ron Stoppable'.

Kim smiled. _'Aww…I can always count on Ron to check up on me.' _She connected the call.

"_KP! Are you alright!? That Joker clown guy didn't hurt you in any way, did he!?"_

Kim stifled a giggle, "No Ron, he didn't. The situation was handled quite well, actually. He didn't know what hit him."

_"Aww, yeah! Booyah! That's my Kim! Was he like 'Wha?' when GJ got the drop on him?"_

She couldn't control her giggle that time. "Oh he was surprised alright. I take it you saw it on the news?"

"_Yeah, it was on the live action news and everything! Eyuck! Though I think that Joker guy is gonna haunt my dreams now…he was wearing too much make-up." _

Kim laughed at that, "Trust me, we won't be seeing him anytime soon! I made sure of it."

"_Atta girl! But…" _Ron sounded hesitant, _"did he really just killed his own men? That sounds pretty messed up." _

Kim furrowed her brows at the memory, "Yeah…he did…" Although what the other robbers were doing was evil and wrong, she still felt a ping of sympathy for them. They didn't know they were set up by that jerk.

'_People die every day, Kimmy.' _She could hear the Joker's voice echo in her mind.

"_Uh, Kim? You okay?"_

Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Yeah Ron, I'm fine, don't worry. Hey, me and Monique changed plans on eating out for lunch and were thinking of eating at Bueno Nacho for dinner around six thirty. Are you game?"

Ron seemed to sense the change in topic of the Joker, but decided to let it go for Kim. Plus, she was talking about his favorite place that he hadn't been to since summer school. _"Seriously!? Aw, KP that works out perfectly! Maybe then you and Monique can give out the details on how it went down! Um…if that's alright with you?"_

Kim smiled at his consideration, "Well, I don't know if Monique would want to talk about it since she's been through it, so maybe I'll fill in for her."

"_Oh yeah, heh, uh…that's right. Man, poor girl."_

"Yeah…that Joker was a cunning creep. But anything is possible for a Possible, huh?"

"_Haha! I can certainly believe that!"_

Kim chuckled, "Well, I'm at my place. I'll see you later! Don't forget we need to be at the space center to see what dad is working on at five thirty. Then after that, we'll meet up with Monique at Bueno Nacho. Sounds cool?"

"_Absolutely! See ya then, Kim! Love ya!"_

"Love you too, Ron! Bye!"

They each hung up the call as Kim went in the garage door of the Possible residence. Closing the garage door as soon as she parked her car, she got out of the vehicle and went inside the house. She was soon met up by her younger twin brothers who came up to her with excited looks on their faces.

"Hey-" Tim.

"Kim!" Jim.

"We saw on television that you took down a crazed clown!" Tim started.

"What happened? Was he disgruntled?" Jim finished.

Kim chuckled, "No Tweebs, he was just a crazy man trying to pretend he's a clown."

"That's even scarier." Jim said.

"Totally!" Tim agreed.

She laughed, "I have to agree on that. So did you boys hold the fort while I was gone?"

"Yep! We made sure the hidden laser weapons we installed in the front yard recognize everyone we know." Tim.

"Including you, mom, and dad!" Jim.

"Not what I really had in mind, but good enough." Kim's phone rang again. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was her mother. "Well, you Tweebs can go back to whatever you were doing. I have to let mom know that I'm okay."

"Okay!" the twins said in unison as they went back to what they were doing.

Kim went to the kitchen and sat on the curved breakfast nook bench seat and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"_Kimberly! Thank goodness, are you alright!? You're not hurt are you!?"_

"Mom, don't worry, I'm fine. It was another job well done." Kim reassured her mother.

"_Oh thank goodness! I just want to make sure if my baby girl is alright!"_

Kim blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Mom, seriously, I'm fine. It's not like I don't deal with this every day, you know?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I know, it's just…when I heard there were four dead in the bank, I thought it got serious."_

Kim sighed grimly, "No…those four were the bank robbers."

"_The bank robbers!? Kim you didn't…"_

Kim's eyes were wide at the idea, "Mom, _no_, of course I didn't do that. The leader of the heist did, The Joker."

"_The Joker?"_

"That's his name…supposedly."

Another call was coming from Kim's phone. "Hold on just a second mom, I got another call." She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her father. She put the phone to her ear again, "Uh oh, dad's calling."

"_Oh dear, you may need to answer that, sweetie. You know how he gets."_

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you about it later. Love you Mom, bye."

"_Love you too Kim. Bye-bye."_

Kim then answered her phone again to talk to her father. "Hello?"

"_Kimberly! Are you alright!?" _Her father sounded frantic.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine. Everything is resolved." She said to him simply.

"_Oh thank goodness! I just recently found out about the bank heist and how you stopped it. I heard that four were dead, is that true?"_

"Yes, it's true, but the ones that were dead are the bank robbers. Their _leader _killed them." She emphasized the word 'leader' in a disgusted way.

"_Oh gosh…I'm so sorry Kim. No one else was hurt over there, were they?"_

"Well, a man got shot in the leg, and I think the manager got knocked out. Also, Monique might be traumatized, but other than that, everyone is going be okay."

"_Monique was there as well!?"_

"Yeah. Don't worry, she'll be alright." Kim reassured, but she sounded distant, still fleetingly remembering when she was on face time with the Joker that he killed two men right in front of her and Monique while she was holding the phone.

"_Kim…are you sure _you're_ alright?" _

Kim sat stiff in her spot, "Y-yeah, what do you mean?"

_"Sweetie…you don't have to hide it. I know what happened must have an effect on you. But don't feel like you couldn't save anyone from what had happened. If you're thinking about those robber's deaths, then…well, they chose their path, and they paid the price because of it. The most important thing is that you caught the leader and brought him to justice."_

She frowned solemnly, "Well...yeah, but…"

"_Kimmy-Cub, I'm not going to lie to you…but sometimes people die unexpectedly. Whether they are good or bad, they...well, they just die. And these bad people sadly enough chose their fate, and sometimes we can't stop them. But the most important thing in your line of work, is that those good people that lead good decent lives are protected from the bad people. Now I'm not saying those bad guys deserve what they got. These robbers were still human too. And really, we should feel sympathy for them." _

Kim didn't say a word, listening what her father has to say.

"_Look, Kim…even if someone does get hurt and killed in the process, whether they are good or bad, don't feel like you've failed. Just know that heroes like you are a shining light to other people when certain things look grim. And you _know_ what's right. You _can _do anything. Anything is possible for a Possible, remember?" _

Kim smiled softly at the phrase.

"_You stop the bad guy, that's all that counts. Excluding those robbers, there were no casualties."_

She sat there for a while, absorbing all the info that was being said to her…

"…Thanks dad."

Kim could feel the warm smile on her father's face, _"No problem, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you."_

After a couple seconds of comfortable silence, James then chuckled as he said, _"Well, I need to get back to doing those finishing touches on the project. Remember, five thirty! Bring Ron over here and be amazed!"_

Kim giggled, "I will. Thanks so much again for making me feel better, dad."

"_Anytime, Kimmy-Cub. Anytime. I'll see you later!"_

"See you later too dad! Love you! Bye!"

"_Love you too! Bye!"_

Kim disconnected the call. She sat there for a while…

She pocketed her cell phone and got her Kimmunicator out to call Wade. Once she called him, the round young boy came into view on the screen. "Oh hey Kim! Saw you on the news! Great job on the capture!"

"Thanks Wade! Hey Wade, can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure Kim! What do you need?"

"Could you search for any info on this 'Joker'?"

"Um, okay. Why?"

"I'm just curious of what kind of background this guy has."

Wade shrugged, "Okay. I'll see to it. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks Wade! You're the best." Kim ended the call. She got up from the breakfast nook and went up to her room while carrying her Kimmunicator with her. _'Might as well take a short nap and set my biological clock in order once more.'_ As she entered her room, she plopped on her bed front first and gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kim woke up from her nap by her signature jingle from her Kimmunicator. She sluggishly woke up and blindly tried to palm the device. She found it and tiredly sat up, turning it on once she connected the call. "Hey Wade," she said sleepily, but otherwise awake, "What time is it?"

"Hey Kim. Um…it's three-forty right now." Wade said sheepishly.

Kim blinked, "What?" She looked over to her alarm clock and it said '3:40 PM' exactly. It had been 1:20 when she came inside. She turned back to Wade on the screen. "Wow, Wade, I am _so _sorry! You must be trying to get me the whole time I was asleep!"

"Um…actually, this is the first time I called you after you hung up."

Her eyebrows raised up in surprise, "What? _Really?_ What happened? Did you get any info on the Joker?"

"Well…" Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "That's the thing…it took me exactly two hours to try to find some background on this Joker, and…I got nothing."

Kim's mouth dropped in shock, "Wait…_what_? Wade, if you're trying to joke with me here, then I'm not laughing."

"I wish I was Kim, but…it's weird. I tried to find some information on this guy, but…there just doesn't seem to be _any_. "

"You mean...you don't have his driver's license, his criminal records, his birth certificate, _anything_?"

"No, none whatsoever. I even tried to look for a _clown license._ It's like...it's like he popped out of thin air." Wade said, at a loss.

That really bothered Kim. This was kind of like when Ron's records were erased by the Mather, except Wade could bring those records back, because he knows who Ron is. But Wade couldn't find anything on this Joker at all, and Wade is good at what he does. It was basically a hopeless search. "Wait…so…we don't have any information on his name or anything..._at all_?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah. I'm sorry Kim, but who I'm searching for apparently doesn't exist."

A grim expression was on her face as she contemplated this new development. "That's…disturbing."

"You're telling me. Whoever this Joker is, he's absolutely smart enough to eliminate any tracks about him."

"Yeah…" She directed her attention back to Wade, "Thanks anyways Wade. Keep me posted."

"I will. See ya."

The call was disconnected and Kim was left sitting on the bed wondering…

'_Who in the world is this Joker? …And why do I get the feeling that today won't be the last time I see him?'_

She thought about it for a few more seconds, then got off the bed, deciding to drop by at Ron's place. Once she texted him and he answered happily saying that it was good enough time to come, she went into the garage and over to her car. As she reached for the driver's door handle, she thought back to Joker's twisted scarred smile and that insane glint in his eyes…

Kim sighed deeply, "I really hope I don't see that lunatic again." She then opened the door, cut on the engine, open the garage door, and drove off to Ron's place.

* * *

**(SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO EDDY13 FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER! 8D )**

**Don't worry, I'm NOT ending it there. There's more stuff in this story…you'll just have to find out where I'm going with it! Or if you have a clue, then please DO guess! ;D**

**I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I know I've been away from this story for a very good while, but I'm making it my duty to complete the chapters of my stories as best as I can. I won't be making EXTREMELY long chapters like I use to do, but I hope I'll make chapters that'll be enjoyable enough for you that they were worth the wait! :)**

**Like it? Well, please do me a favor and fave, follow, or better yet, review! Spread the word if you have to! I would love to let this be one of those popular Kim Possible stories that makes you want to read it again! ^_^**

**Thanks again to all who faved, followed, and reviewed! Keep on rocking everyone! Later! :D**

**-TSP**


End file.
